Gangs
Wasteslam uses the Gangs+ plugin to allow players to group together in order to survive. Gangs have their stats tracked and often the largest/most influential compete for the server's best dungeons and loot sites. To create a gang do "/g create (name)". For more information use "/g help" or visit the plugin on spigot. To create a gang home teleport location (tp) do “/g sethome (name_of_home)”. It is advisable to not put any tp not directly on bedrock as you could glitch through the block, there is a good feature to event you from dying this way but it’s just less hassle to place something else under you tp point. Also the spot and place your facing will effect where a player will tp back there. To tp to your gang home do “/g home (home_name)”. This tp is especially useful as it does not have a warm up time like regular home tps. To invite another player to your gang type “/g invite (player_name)” A player having received a gang invite can accept by typing “/g join (gamg_name)” Its important to note that players have a gang inside of a gang and that effects what you can do in the gang. Ranks go as follows: Rank 1: Newbie Gang members who first join the gang will be given the rank of Newbie by default. Newbies can only do two things in the gang: take part in fights and deposit money into the gang bank account. They can not make any changes to anything in a gang and cannot even tp to the gang home location. Rank 2: Rookie Gang members of Rookie rank can do the following: teleport to the gang home, regroup, and all the things a Newbie can do. Rank 3: Veteran Gang members of Veteran rank can do the following: invite new players to the gang and all the things a Rookie and lower ranks can do. Rank 4: Officer Gang members of Officer rank can do the following: sethome, delhome, Toggle friendly fire, level the gang up, challenge other gangs, accept other gang challenges, withdraw money from the gang bank account, manage alliances and all the things a Veteran and lower ranks can do. Rank 5: Leader There is only one gang leader, when a gang is created the creator is by default the gang leader. Leaders can: kick members out of the gang, promote members, demote members and all ranks that other members can do. Most of the gang commands are very intuitive and have support/help assistance in executing. When typing a command for the gang it is preceded by “/g” or “/gang” to indicate it is a gang command. Typing “/g info” you can see all the info about your gang. Typing “/g help” you will get a list of all gang commands, what they do and how to use them. Gangs have a level similar to players and provide added benefits when at higher levels. The gang levels and their perks are listed below: Level 1: When a gang is created it is at level 1 by default. Level 1 gangs have a 5 player limit and 1 teleport home location. Level 2: Gangs can pay $100 to level from 1 to 2. Level 2 gangs have a 10 player cap and have 2 gang teleport home locations. Level 3: This level costs a gang $200 and provides a gang limit of 20 players and 3 gang home tps. Level 4: This level costs a gang $500 and provides a gang limit of 50 players and 4 gang home tps. Level 5: This gang costs a gang $1000 and provides a gang member limit of 200 players as well as 5 home tps. List of (in)famous gangs * Knights of Saint Luke (Active) * PLAS (Inactive/Dead) * Cobblekillers (Active)